Gundam GP-Rase-Two
The is a Gunpla that appears in the Gundam Build Divers series. Based on the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis", it is built and piloted by Ogre. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the Gundam Prototype 2 Unit, this is Ogre's latest custom build. The robust structure and the powerful output have the strength of the demon itself as a motif. Furthermore, by incorporating a solar furnace, it is possible to activate a Trans-Am System unique to this machine. Armaments ;*GN Rasetsu Sword :;*GN Rasetsu Twin Sword ;*GN Beam Shoulder Tackle ;*GN Needle Straight Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System Special Attacks ;*Finish Move Unnamed :A special move invented by Ogre during his battle against Riku's GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky. The GP - Rasetsu covers its mace with lava transforming the weapon into a large baton with flame-coated blades. A single stroke of this attack can destroy the 00 Sky, but the move can also leave the GP - Rasetsu with some damage. Ogre has yet to name it. History The GP-Rasetsu first appeared in combat against Riku Mikami and his GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky. Ogre had sought out Riku in determination after finding out he had forfeited from the Matching Battle. After finding out he was distracted over Sarah's disappearance, Ogre forced Riku to fight him as he wanted to know if his strength was real, that he wasn't using Sarah like those who used Break Decals. While Ogre was satisfied with Riku's strength and determination, the battle was inconclusive as Kyoya Kujo had announced the reformation of the Coalition of Volunteers and had Sarah in his possession. Picture Gallery Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 02.jpg|Attacking with Maza (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 03.jpg|Face close up (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 04.jpg|Firing Beams (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 05.jpg|Firing Beams (2) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 06.jpg|With GN Rasetsu Sword (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 07.jpg|Trans-Am face (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 08.jpg|Attacking with GN Needle Straight (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 09.jpg|Trans-Am face normal (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 10.jpg|Grabs 00 Sky (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 11.jpg|Finish Move Unnamed (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 12.jpg|Finish Move Unnamed (2) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 13.jpg|Finish Move Unnamed (3) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 14.jpg|Finish Move Unnamed (4) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 15.jpg|Finish Move Unnamed (5) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 16.jpg|About 00 Sky (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 17.JPG|Damaged (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 18.jpg|Attacking 00 Sky (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 19.jpg|Firing Beams (3) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 20.jpg|Victory (Ep 21) Gunpla Notes & Trivia References External links * Gundam GP - Rasetsu on Gundam Build Divers (Official Site)